Our Family
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Sequel 'Our Story'. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pada tanggal 15 januari di satu tahun setelah pernikahan yang memberikan mereka banyak kebahagiaan. Kelahiran putra pertama mereka yang membuat mereka sempurna menjadi orang tua. KaiSoo. 1S. GS. DLDR.


**Our Family**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Support Cast :: Kim Jongsoo (OC) – Choi Junhong – OnKey – 2Min**

**Genre :: Family – Romance – Marry Life**

**Rating :: T**

**.**

**Summary :: Sequel 'Our Story'. Satu tahun setelah pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Pada tanggal 15 januari di satu tahun setelah pernikahan yang memberikan mereka banyak kebahagiaan. Kelahiran putra pertama mereka yang membuat mereka sempurna menjadi orang tua. KaiSoo. 1S. GS.**

**Disclaimer :: Jongin itu punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu punya Jongin. Nah, kalau Jongsoo itu punya KaiSoo. Kalau KaiSoo, itu punyakuuuuu! XD :p**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**15 January 2014_**

Jongin berlari-lari di lorong sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Seoul. Matanya terus melihat ke samping kiri dan kanannya, pada nomor pintu yang ia lewati. Hatinya sedang senang sekaligus khawatir. Tentu saja, setelah tiga hari berada di Daegu untuk masalah pekerjaan, hari ini ia mendapat kabar kalau Kyungsoo, istri tercintanya sudah melahirkan. Dan dengan itu, Jongin segera melesat pulang walaupun pekerjaannya belum selesai di Daegu sana.

Pakaiannya pun masih pakaian kantor. Ia langsung ke rumah sakit saat sampai di Seoul. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat istri dan putranya yang baru saja lahir.

**Cklek_**

Jongin akhirnya membuka salah satu pintu ruangan dengan nomor 1315. Senyuman Jongin terkembang kala melihat Kyungsoo sedang terduduk di atas kasur rawatnya dengan menggendong seorang bayi.

"Aku pulang…" Ucap Jongin. Berjalan perlahan sambil tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Jongin. "Selamat datang, Jonginnie…" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara lembut. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kalau keningnya sedang di kecup lama oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup matanya sampai kecupan itu berakhir.

"Dia sudah lahir, Jongin. Bayi kita sudah berada disini." Kata Kyungsoo senang. Jongin tersenyum melihat bayi yang sedang di dekap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, ini anak _Appa_?" Jongin mengusap lembut pipi bayinya yang baru saja lahir empat jam yang lalu itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Suster, boleh aku meminta bantuan? Tolong gendong bayiku sebentar, ne?"

Seorang suster yang sedang menjaga Kyungsoo di ruangan itu segera mengambil bayi Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya. Suster itu tersenyum.

Setelah bayinya beralih tangan pada suster, Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin. Jongin sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo menyerahkan bayi itu pada suster, bukan padanya.

Kyungsoo sedikit beringsut dari kasurnya, mencoba turun dan berdiri. Jongin kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Walaupun tidak ada jarum _infuse_ yang menempel di tangannya atau peralatan medis yang lain, tapi bukankah seorang _yeoja_ yang baru saja melahirkan tidak boleh terlalu banyak berjalan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Soo?" Jongin tampak membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Tangannya meraih jas hitam yang sedang dikenakan oleh Jongin, membukanya secara perlahan. "Aku masih ingin menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. Setelah menyimpan jas itu di atas kasur, kini tangan Kyungsoo meraih simpul dasi berwarna biru yang melingkar di leher Jongin. Melepaskannya dan kemudian menatap Jongin.

**Grep~**

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Tidak terlalu erat, namun cukup untuk Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan dan cinta dari suaminya. Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongin.

"Kau tau, Jonginie? Aku sempat takut tadi. Aku takut tidak bisa melahirkan bayi kita dengan selamat. Aku sangat takut ditambah dengan tidak ada kau yang mendampingiku…" Lirih Kyungsoo. Meremas kemeja bagian belakang yang di pakai Jongin. Mencoba membuat Jongin tau betapa ketakutannya Kyungsoo saat melahirkan tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Soo. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu pada saat-saat yang penting. Aku tidak bisa menyaksikan saat bayi kita melihat dunia. Aku tidak bisa memberimu kekuatan saat kau dengan sekuat tenaga mempertaruhkan hidup dan matimu untuk bayi kita. Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil terus memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya Jongin sendiri yang menarik lepas pelukan mereka. Jongin melihat mata Kyungsoo yang memerah, dapat Jongin simpulkan kalau Kyungsoo sedang menahan sebuah tangisan. Tangan Jongin kini beralih untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang terhebat, Kyungsoo. Kau yang terbaik." Bisik Jongin. Mencium kening Kyungsoo sekali lagi dengan penuh sayang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku menggendongnya, suster?" Tanya Jongin. Menatap sang suster yang hanya memperhatikan dari tadi.

Sang suster tersenyum. "Tentu, tuan." Suster itu berjalan pelan mendekati Jongin dan menyerahkan sang bayi mungil pada dekapan Jongin.

Jongin kembali tersenyum setelah bayinya berada di dekapannya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi halusnya. Bayi itu menggeliat kecil, merasakan sentuhan sang _Appa_. Matanya masih belum terbuka, dengan hidung yang mirip dengan hidung Kyungsoo, bayi itu tampak terlihat sangat lucu.

"Halo… Bagaimana rasanya ada dalam dekapan _Appa_, hm?"

Jari Jongin di gunakan untuk menyentuh telapak tangan bayinya. Sehingga Jongin merasakan jarinya yang di genggam lembut oleh bayinya sendiri.

"Bayi kita adalah seorang pangeran. Lihat, jarinya lebih mirip jarimu. Rambutnya juga hitam legam seperti rambutmu. Ketika dia meguap, dia lebih mirip denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di samping Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. "Kau benar. Tapi kurasa, kulitnya putih sepertimu. Setelah matanya bisa terbuka, aku yakin matanya indah sepertimu. Mungkin saat ia sudah bisa tersenyum, dia akan terlihat manis seperti senyummu." Jawab Jongin. Masih dengan nyamannya menggendong sang bayi.

"Kau yang berikan nama untuknya… Karena kau adalah _Appa_-nya…"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum yakin padanya kemudian menatap wajah sang bayi mungil yang ada di dekapannya. "Jongsoo… Kim Jongsoo." Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo. Seolah bertanya, _'Bagaimana?'_.

"Nama yang bagus. Bukankah itu adalah namamu dan namaku?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ne. Kim Jongin dan Kim Kyungsoo." Jawab Jongin. "Selamat datang, Jongsoo… Selamat datang, _uri cheonsha_…" Jongin menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada ujung hidung sang bayi yang kini di beri nama Jongsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin dan Jongsoo. Rasanya, hidupnya semakin bahagia saja. Seakan ingat sesuatu, Kyungsoo meraih jas Jongin yang tergeletak di kasurnya. Kyungsoo merogoh saku jas itu dan menemukan _smartphone_ milik Jongin.

"Suster, boleh aku minta tolong lagi? Tolong ambilkan gambar kami dengan ponsel ini." Kyungsoo memberikan _smartphone_ milik Jongin pada sang suster yang sebelumnya sudah mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo segera mengambil posisi di sebelah kanan Jongin dan merangkul pinggang Jongin dengan sebelah tangannya. Membiarkan Jongsoo di gendong oleh Jongin, dan…

**Slash~!**

Satu gambar pun sudah di ambil. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersenyum. Suster itu mengembalikan _smartphone_ milik Jongin ke tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum senang saat melihat hasil jepretan di _smartphone_ Jongin.

"Terimakasih, suster…" Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan.

"Sama-sama." Jawab sang suster. Ia tersenyum dalam benaknya, ia berpikir bahwa keluarga Kim ini sangat harmonis.

"Oia, anda bisa meninggalkan kami sekarang. Aku tau anda bosan menemaniku dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah ada Jongin, jadi tidak perlu khawatir. Kalau aku perlu bantuan, aku akan memanggil dengan bel ini. Dan terimakasih bantuannya…" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, nyonya… Saya permisi dulu. Jika butuh bantuan, anda bisa menekan tombol di ujung tempat tidur anda. Selamat siang…" Suster itu ikut membungkuk pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo duduk di tepi tempat tidur diikuti dengan Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. Jongin terus-menerus menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

"Bukankah Jongsoo sangat tampan, Soo?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menatap Jongsoo yang ada dalam dekapan Jongin. "Hm, tampan sepertimu. Dan lihat, sepertinya Jongsoo suka sekali digendong oleh _Appa_-nya…" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kepala Kyungsoo di sandarkan pada pundak Jongin. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat lelah sekarang…

"Kata _Umma_, Jongsoo lahir dengan berat dan panjang yang normal. Proses kelahiran juga berjalan dengan baik. Aku besyukur…"

Jongin menoleh ke samping, pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya. "Aku lebih bersyukur lagi, Soo. Sekarang, aku bahagia. Dan semuanya karena hadirnya kau dan juga Jongsoo dalam hidupku…" Ucap Jongin. "_Gomawo_… _Saranghae_…" Jongin mengecup rambut Kyungsoo yang lembut.

"Aku juga… _Gomawo_, Jongin…" Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Oia, kemana _Umma_?" Jongin bertanya saat baru menyadari kalau ternyata Taemin dan Kibum tidak berada disana.

"Taemin _Umma_ kusuruh pulang, kasian dia menemaniku dari tadi pagi, aku takut _Umma_ kelelahan. Dan Kibum _Umma_ juga pulang dulu, katanya akan mengambilkan beberapa pakaian untukku. Kalau _Appa_ belum datang, karena mereka berdua sedang sibuk di kantor." Jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya terpejam.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Soo, pernah terbayangkan olehmu, tidak? Kalau Jongsoo lahir di bulan yang sama dengan kita?"

Kyungsoo menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Menatap Jongin heran. "Hm? Benarkah?" Tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Kalau dipikirkan, bulan januari adalah bulan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan untuk kita. Tanggal 12 adalah ulang tahunmu, lalu besoknya adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kita, besoknya ulang tahunku, dan tanggal 15 di bulan januari adalah hari lahirnya Jongsoo." Jongin menjawab.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguki ucapan Jongin. "Kau benar." Seru Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Yang Jongin lihat adalah Kyungsoo yang sedikit menguap. Ya, dapat Jongin simpulkan kalau Kyungsoo sangat lelah saat ini. "Kau lelah, Soo?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin polos kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Anniyo_." Bohong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin harus tidur saat Jongin baru saja tiba dari pekerjaannya di Daegu.

"Jangan berbohong, Soo. Aku bisa melihatnya. Sebaiknya kau tidur, bukankah kau harus banyak beristirahat, hm? Biar Jongsoo aku berikan pada suster supaya dia tidur dengan tenang. Ne?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan, biarkan saja Jongsoo tidur disini bersamaku." Pinta Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam sebentar dan kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kau berbaring. Aku akan menidurkan Jongsoo di sampingmu." Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring. Setelah Kyungsoo berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman dan juga memakai selimutnya, Jongin baru menidurkan Jongsoo di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Jongin mencium pipi mungil nan putih Jongsoo sekilas. Kemudian tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Istrahatlah." Kata Jonghin. Mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kau akan disini kan, Jongin? Atau kau akan pulang? Ahh~ kau pulang saja, kau pasti lapar dan lelah. Sebaiknya istirahat di rumah. Disini pasti berisik karena Jongsoo menangis sangat keras. Aku akan meminta seorang suster untuk menemaniku lagi." Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku akan menunggumu disini. Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menghubungi _Umma_ untuk membawakan pakaian dan makanan kesini. Tenang saja, ne?" Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo –lagi. "Istirahat saja." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kau juga pasti lelah, kan?"

"Dengan melihat kalian berdua saja sudah cukup membuat rasa lelahku hilang. Lagipula, aku bisa istirahat di sofa kalau aku lelah." Jongin tersenyum. "Sudah, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku tau kau pasti lebih lelah dariku. _Saranghae_…"

Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan kepala yang menghadap pada Jongsoo, Kyungsoo mencoba memejamkan matanya. Dan karena ngantuk dan lelah, Kyungsoo bisa tiba di alam mimpi dengan cepat.

Jongin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat melihat kedua malaikatnya sedang tertdur. Betapa bahagianya Jongin saat ini. Mempunyai Kyungsoo dan Jongsoo disampingnya.

'_Saranghae, nae cheonsha_~!'

Jongin merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa yang cukup besar di ruangan itu. Mencoba menutup matanya sambil menunggu _Umma_-nya datang membawakan pakaian ganti untuknya.

Tepat tanggal 15 Januari, jam 7 pagi, Kim Jongsoo lahir ke dunia. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi sempurna sebagai seorang _Umma_, dan juga membuat Jongin merasa bahagia sebagai seorang _Appa_. Kim Jongsoo, anak pertama dari Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo yang juga merupakan cucu pertama untuk keluarga Kim dan keluarga Do.

**.**

**.**

"_Nde? Sudah diberi nama?"_

"Iya. Namanya, Kim Jongsoo. Bagaimana, Junhong?"

"_Itu nama yang bagus, hyungie~ ah, aku ingin segera pulang. Aku ingin melihat keponakan kecilku. Apakah dia tampan? Sepertiku?"_

"Tentu saja dia tampan, seperti _Appa_-nya… Hahaha~!"

"_Kalau tampan sepertimu, berarti dia manis sepertiku, hehehe…"_

"Kau cepatlah pulang. Aku rasa, Kyungsoo sudah sangat merindukanmu. Dan juga pastinya Jongsoo ingin segera di gendong oleh '_ahjusshi'_-nya."

"_Aku tidak mau di panggil 'ahjusshi'~~! 'Hyung' saja, itu terdengar lebih baik. Aku kan masih 17 tahun, Jongin hyung…"_

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah… Kalau begitu kapan kau akan pulang?"

"_Hmm… Mungkin sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Aku sedang banyak tugas, hyung."_

"_Arasseo_. Kalau begitu, salam untuk San Fransisco, ne? Kau belajarlah dengan rajin."

"_Haha, iya hyung… Uhm, aku duluan, ne? Tugasku masih banyak. Sampaikan salamku untuk Kyungsoo noona dan juga Jongsoo."_

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti…"

**Plip_**

Jongin mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Junhong, adik iparnya. Jongin berpikir, mungkin saat Jongsoo besar nanti, Junhong akan lebih sering bermain dengannya. Memikirkannya, Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbaring di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

**Selamat datang, Kim Jongsoo…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No Comment!

Duh~~ aku diabetes endiri /plakk

Review juseyoooooo (:


End file.
